Pretty Cure Fresh Produce!
Pretty Cure Fresh Produce! is the 26th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the third series of the fourth generation. This series has a tropical fruits and vegetables theme. This series will feature two Pretty Cure teams. Story There's a beautiful kingdom called the Frutas Kingdom. It was full of sweet people. But, 2 years ago, it was destroyed by the Veggie Kingdom's army, led by its leader, King Brocco. Frutas Kingdom returned the favor shortly after. But the Veggie Kingdom and the Frutas Kingdom were supped to be allies.. So why are they at war with each other!? It turns out that Princess Peachtree and King Brocco (who were supposed to mary each other), were tricked into hating each other. But there is something more foul happening, but Frutas nor Veggie Kingdom can identify it, because they are so mad at each other. which played into evil's hands! The guardians of each kingdom, fearing that their war will destroy people's love of fruits and vegetables, came to Earth in search for the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure! In Tampa, Florida, a young Jamaican-Brazilian girl named Melanie Costa was getting ready to go to school at Tampa Catholic School until she finds a golden ring with a yellow gem that has a pineapple in it. She puts it on and it glows! A yellow jaguar mascot called Tropica sees her and tells her to transform into Cure Pineapple. She was joined by her best friend, a Guyanese-South African anime fan girl named Kiersten O'Connell who became Cure Carrot and her mascot, a rabbit named Hooper. Now they have to find the other Cures of Fruits and Vegetables and find a way to stop the war between the Frutas and the Veggies. Characters Pretty Cure Fruit Team [[Melanie Costa|'Melanie Costa']] / Cure Pineapple Intro: "The yellow fruit, fresh from the tropics! Cure Pineapple!" Attack: Pineapple Wave Item: Pineapple Drum A 16 year old girl from Miami, Florida, who recently moved to Tampa to go to the prestigious Catholic boarding high school called Tampa Catholic School. She is very cheerful and a lively girl who hates to see anyone sad. Her mother is Jamaican and her father is Brazilian, despite that, she can only speak basic Portuguese, her English is excellent. She also has light brown skin, because she has Black and White in her family. She has 2 brothers, 2 sisters, and she is the lastborn in her family. She has black hair with long dreadlocks and her favorite food is pineapples, though she sneaks in plenty of junk food. She is the unofficial leader of the Fruit team. She transforms into Cure Pineapple, her theme color is Golden Yellow, and her fruit symbol is the Pineapple. [[Suika Aida|'Suika Aida']] / Cure Watermelon Intro: "The green and red fruit, fresh from the tropics! Cure Watermelon!" Attack: Seed Shower Item: Seed Gun A 15 year old Japanese-American girl from Tampa who is introverted. She goes to Tampa Catholic School. She is a creative girl who day dreams about inventing something that will change the world, but she has a hard time getting her inventions off the ground. She is a gamer but not as much as Gina though, and she gets teased about her inventions a lot by Gina. Suika takes naps when her fear of not inventing anything overwhelms her. She transforms into Cure Pineapple, her theme color is Green and Red, and her fruit symbol is the Watermelon. [[Gina Van Oranje|'Gina Van Oranje']] / Cure Oranje Intro: "The round, orange citrus fruit, fresh from the tropics! Cure Oranje!" Attack: Oranje Juice Splash Item: Oranje Baton A 16 year old Dutch girl from Amsterdam. She has been fascinated about US history from the American Revolution to present-day America. Her favorite state in the USA is Florida because of the beaches, and her dream is to be a surfer. She is a hardcore gamer who plays a lot of beat-em-up and shooter games. She likes playfully teasing people, and Suika is usually her target, especially about Suika's failed inventions. She transforms into Cure Oranje, her theme color is Orange, and her fruit symbol is the Orange. [[Brenda Wagner|'Brenda Wagner']] / Cure Banana Intro: "The yellow fruit, fresh from the tropics! Cure Banana!" Attack: Banana Slicer Item: Banana Boomerang A 17 year old girl from Sydney, Australia. She is a shy girl around strangers but when she is with her friends she's outgoing. She has banana trees she plants in front of the dorm house. Her sister also attends Tampa Catholic and she is on the basketball team. She transforms into Cure Banana, her theme color is Pale Yellow, and her fruit symbol is the Banana. [[Koko Brown|'Koko Brown']] / Cure Coconut Intro: "The brown fruit, fresh from the tropics! Cure Coconut!" Attack: Coconuts Calypso Item: Coconut Steelpan A 14 year old girl from Orlando, Florida. She is a laid-back person who likes relaxing on the beach. She moved to NYC 5 years ago but came back to Orlando 3 years later. Now she goes to Tampa Catholic. She is an African-American who listens to Jazz music and Caribbean music, mostly when she is chilling on the beach. She also volunteers as a lifeguard on the weekends. She transforms into Cure Coconut, her theme color is Brown, and her fruit symbol is the Coconut. [[Lina McBride|'Lina McBride']] / Cure Lemon Intro: "The yellow citrus fruit, fresh from the tropics! Cure Lemon!" Attack: Lovely Lemonade, Lemon Lime (w/ Cure Lime) Item: Lemon Baton A 16 year old girl from Los Angeles, California. She is the half-sister of Larisa, because they share the same mother. Like Koko, she loves the beach, but she loves swimming as well. She sells lemonade from her lemonade stand. Her catchphrase is "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade". Along with her half-sister Larisa Rooney, she is on the baseball team at Tampa Catholic, and Lina is the pitcher. She transforms into Cure Lemon, her theme color is Yellow, and her fruit symbol is the Lemon. [[Larisa Rooney|'Larisa Rooney']] / Cure Lime Intro: "The light green citrus fruit, fresh from the tropics! Cure Lime!" Attack: Lime Wire, Lemon Lime (w/ Cure Lemon) Item: Lime Baton A 16 year old girl from Nova Scotia, Canada. She is the half-sister of Lina, because they share the same mother. She lived with her aunt in Halifax until she transferred to Tampa Catholic a year ago. She makes pastries and pizza. Her dad is a chef and her dad taught her how to cook. She is scared of going to the beach in hot weather because of "her pale Irish skin", and is a little jealous of Erin Healey (who is actually Irish) because she has darker skin that can tolerate the Florida sun. Her dream is to be a pub owner. She has black hair with green streaks, and she has a tattoo that says "East Coast Girl" on her back, and a shamrock on her belly. She is the second guitarist of the rock band the Lovely C's. She initially refused to become a Cure because she was busy, but decided to join when Lina joined. She also plays baseball for Tampa Catholic, and she is the catcher. She transforms into Cure Lime, her theme color is Lime Green and her fruit symbol is the Lime. Marin Washington-Hartwell / Cure Dragonfruit Intro: "The pink fruit, fresh from the tropics! Cure Dragonfruit!" Attack: Dragon Arrow Item: Pitaya Crossbow A 20 year old girl from St. Petersburg, Florida. She is the considered the heart of the team, and she is the oldest of the Cures and the first to get her powers until she quit a year ago. She created the band "Lovely C's" and she manages them. She has been sad lately though, because she lost her brother, Chase, to cancer, and the rivalry with Frutas and Veggie Kingdom ruined her friendship with Makayla Jordan. She has been losing her old friends because she doesn't hang out with them, such as Melanie Costa who she keeps pushing away, and she fears Melanie will be mad at her forever. Her old band, the Hart-Beats, broke up after a terrible performance and her bandmates walked out on her, which made her cry for days. She fought against the Junk King herself and was curbstomped. Her life turned around when Kiersten and the rest of the Cures reached out to her when she had a heart attack, and she made a tearful apology for "hurting" them. She oficially joined the team and got her powers back afterwards and she was back to her real self. When the Hart-Beats reunited, she merged them with the Lovely C's to form a megaband called the Lovely Harts, and she promised to tour the world and sell a lot of albums. She transforms into Cure Dragonfruit, her theme colors are Hot Pink and Green, and her fruit symbol is the Dragonfruit. Vegetable Team [[Kiersten O'Connell|'Kiersten O'Connell']] / Cure Carrot Intro: "The orange vegetable, fresh from the tropics! Cure Carrot!" Attack: Carrot Music Item: Carrot Clarinet A 17 year old girl from Tallahassee, Florida, who recently moved to Tampa to go to the prestigious Catholic boarding high school called Tampa Catholic School. She is tall and mild-tempered. She is from a musical family, and plays a lot of instruments. She is a fan of the Florida State Seminoles football team. Her mother is a South African pianist and her father is a Guyanese songwriter. Unlike Melanie, Kiersten is the only child. She has a charming Southern accent. Her hair is brown with orange highlights, and she has a large doll connection in her dorm room. She is also a big anime and manga fan, and her favorite is Dragon Ball Z and Pretty Cure. She is the unofficial leader of the Vegetable team. She transforms into Cure Carrot, her theme color is Orange, and her vegetable symbol is the Carrot. [[Catalina Amarillo|'Catalina Amarillo']] / Cure Maíz Intro: "The yellow vegetable, fresh from the plains! Cure Maíz!" Attack: Passionate Maíz Item: Maíz Microphone A 15 year old girl from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. She is a tomboyish girl who plays basketball, soccer and volleyball, She has a crush on a lot of boys. She moved to Tampa to go to Tampa Catholic School and is on the basketball team. She is scared of consuming dairy products because she is lactose intolerant, and became a vegetarian because of it. She only also eats gluten free food. She wasn't always lactose intolerant but she developed it last year, which made her sad because she loved eating cheese. Her surname came from her father, Cristiano, a Spanish citizen who lives in Madrid, and her aunt Maria named her Catalina. Her mother, Ana-Maria, is also Spanish and she was a singer who Catalina looked up to. English is her first language, and she learned German in elementary school, but she never had the urge to learn the Spanish language until she met Cristiano (the only one in the family who speaks Spanish) for the first time 1 year ago. Cristiano was deported to Spain after beating someone up after an argument during a family trip to New York. She still calls her father everyday, along with the rest of her family and have long conversations on the phone. She is the lead singer and guitarist in the Lovely C's band, the "C" standing for her name Catalina. She transforms into Cure Maíz, her theme color is Yellow with Black as a sub-theme color, and her vegetable symbol is Corn. [[Mia Mercado|'Mia Mercado']] / Cure Spinach Intro: "The green vegetable, fresh from the tropics! Cure Spinach!" Attack: Spinach Shower Item: Spinach Baton A 14 year old girl from Argentina. She is tall and muscular for her size. She eats spinach when she is getting ready to exercise or fight (a play on the Popeye cartoons). She is a confident girl and she is the strongest of the team by strength. She is adventurous and loves trying out new things. She is on the gymnastics team at Tampa Catholic. Her mother was a nurse and her father was a bodybuilder and he is a truck driver. She transforms into Cure Spinach, her theme color is Green, and her vegetable symbol is Spinach. [[Olivia Taormina|'Olivia Taormina']] / Cure Olive Intro: "The dark green vegetable, fresh from the Mediterranean, Cure Olive!" Attack: Olive Oil Hurricane Item: Olive Baton A 15 year old girl from Italy. She is half-Libyan, half-Sicilian. She loves fashion and making outfits. She is also a good cook. She is good in basketball, but elected to pursue her dream as a fashion designer. When the Tampa Catholic basketball team struggles, she joins the team and uses her great shooting skills to help the team. She struggles in studies though, especially mathematics, so her brother helps her do her homework. She is reckless and careless sometimes. She transforms into Cure Olive, her theme color is Dark Green and Gold, and her vegetable symbol is Olive. Elena Stanton / Cure Tomate Intro: "The red vegetable, fresh from the tropics! Cure Tomate!" Attack: Tomate Frito, Tomato Bomb Item: Tomato Grenade A 16 year old girl from Tampa, Florida. Her mother was a Mexican-American cowgirl who was born in El Paso, Texas and grew up in El Paso and rural Mexico as a child, and her father is from Newcastle, England, and he moved to Tampa to retire early. who She is mature, but can be a little harsh. She dreams to be in the Navy. She plays video games, especially shooters like Call of Duty. Her parents have a large gun collection. She loves hunting and fishing. She transforms into Cure Tomate, her theme color is Light Red, and her vegetable symbol is Tomato. [[Erin Healey|'Erin Healey']] / Cure Cabbage Intro: "The green vegetable, fresh from the tropics! Cure Cabbage! Attack: Cabbage Patch Shower Item: Cabbage Tambourine A 17 year old girl from Dublin, Ireland. She is a beautiful girl with a funny personality, a great smile, and a heart of gold. She is selfless and helps anybody in need. She plays the tambourine in a rock band called the Lovely C's. She loves to dance. She is a Catholic girl. She transforms into Cure Cabbage, her theme color is Green, and her vegetable symbol is Cabbage. [[Shideh Ahmadi|'Shideh Ahmadi']] / Cure Eggplant Intro: "The purple vegetable, fresh from the tropics! Cure Eggplant!" Attack: Eggplant Curse Item: Eggplant Wand A 17 year old girl from Jacksonville, Florida. She is shy, introverted, and smart. She gets straight A's and she is popular because of her smartness. Her parents, who are immigrants from Iran, are strict which probably has something to do with it. She begged and persuaded her parents to make her attend Tampa Catholic School so she can pursue her dream as a scientist. Like the rest of the family, she converted to Christianity from Islam, and she and her family fled Iran to avoid persecution. She transforms into Cure Eggplant, her theme color is Purple, and her vegetable symbol is Eggplant. [[Makayla Jordan|'Makayla Jordan']] / Cure Okra Intro: The green vegetable, fresh from the tropics! Cure Okra!" Attack: Okra Miracle Item: Okra Baton An 18 year old girl originally from Lagos, Nigeria, moved to Tampa, Florida. She is a tough girl and a tomboy who is on the soccer team at Tampa Catholic. The Frutas-Veggie war ruined her relationship with Marin and she felt depressed about it. She almost committed suicide, but her soccer teammate Catalina fortunately talked her out of it. And then after knowing the truth about what caused Frutas Kingdom and Veggie Kingdom to hate each other & Marin's heart attack scare, she visited her and convinced her to become once again become a Pretty Cure. She transforms into Cure Okra. her theme color is Black and Dark Green, and her vegetable symbol is Okra. Frutas Kingdom Tropica Princess Peachtree The beautiful princess of Frutas Veggie Kingdom Hooper King Brocco The king of the Veggie Kingdom Villains [[Junk King|'Junk King']] The main antagonist of the series. He created lies about Princess Peachtree and King Brocco to make them fight each other, and succeeded. And his goal was to make the universe eat unhealthy junk food and avoid fruits and veggies altogether. Other Characters Colleen Rooney Lina and Larisa's wealthy mother. She has houses in Canada (Halifax, Nova Scotia) and America (Los Angeles, California and Tampa, Florida). Seamus Rooney Larisa's father, a chef who cooks good Irish and Italian food. He is very friendly and regularly gives the food he does not sell at his restaurant to the homeless and hungry. Items [[Fruit Ring|'Fruit Ring']] and [[Veggie Ring|'Veggie Ring']] The transformation rings for the fruit and vegetable teams respectively. They are color coded with a gem that has the fruit the Cures represent. To transform, the Cures shout "[[Pretty Cure Fruit/Veggie Power!|'Pretty Cure Fruit/Veggie Power!']]" [[Pineapple Drum|'Pineapple Drum']] Cure Pineapple's weapon [[Seed Gun|'Seed Gun']] Cure Watermelon's weapon [[Carrot Clarinet|'Carrot Clarinet']] Cure Carrot's weapon [[Maíz Baton|'Maíz Baton']] Cure Maíz's weapon Locations Tampa, Florida * Tampa Catholic Boarding School Frutas Kingdom Veggie Kingdom Junk Food Castle Episodes Episode 1: Love Cultivation! Cure Pineapple and Cure Carrot are born Trivia * This series, like other fourth generation series, will have around 30 episodes unlike the first three which have around 40-41. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure Fresh Produce! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Food Themed Series